Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pumping device.
Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional pump, a piston is pulled via a pumping rod to suck a fluid from an opening of the pump, the pump is then taken to other places, and then the pumping rod is pushed so as to push the piston to discharge the fluid out of the pump. It is inconvenient to operate the pump, and the fluid may leak during the process of moving the pump. Therefore, an improved pump as disclosed in TWM286894 sucks and discharges the fluid through positional difference of an inner tube and an outer tube or positional difference of an inlet opening and an outlet opening.
However, this type of pump has a complicated structure. Positions of members need to correspond to one another precisely, so it is difficult to assemble the pump. In addition, this type of pump is great in weight and volume, so the pump cannot be carried around and cannot be used when tilted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.